


Лучшие друзья или чуть больше?

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [6]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., They武道 | They Budou
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Series: Ширитори на дайри [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Лучшие друзья или чуть больше?

Кошиока кивнул, проследив взглядом за Эдой, который ушел к парням, чтобы сообщить план дальнейших действий. Им определенно нужно выбираться из этой помойки как можно скорее, пока ещё не поздно.  
  
Так уж получилось, что они не задерживались на одном месте больше месяца, а то и пары недель. Обязательно появлялись призраки криминального прошлого, заставлявшие снова подаваться в бега. Они уже не были уверены, прекратится эта гонка когда-нибудь, или они будут вечно скрываться, пока не попадутся либо не сдохнут где-нибудь.  
  
Эда снимал квартиру вместе с Хаяши Шотой и был удивлен, застав его дома, хотя в такое время тот должен быть на складе в ночную смену. По взгляду понятно, что что-то случилось. Эда разделся и молча поплелся на кухню, зная, что Шота последует за ним.  
  
\- Даже не спросишь, что случилось? – напуганный голос говорил лучше всяких слов и Тсуёши вздохнул, повернувшись.  
  
\- Нас снова нашли. Собирай вещи, мы уезжаем. У нас есть час.  
  
Шота каждый раз злился, потому что Эда никогда не спрашивал, что случилось. Он всегда всё знал наперёд. Шота втайне надеялся, что когда-нибудь этот вопрос прозвучит, и их отношения сдвинутся с мёртвой точки, но вот уже почти три года они топтались на месте.  
  
Эда стоял на кухне и пил холодный чай, слушая, как в комнате бесился Хаяши. Не сказать, что ему больно от того, что Шота злился, но как-то неприятно от сложившейся между ними ситуации, тем более он всё еще не оправился от смерти Рёты. Он пока ещё не был готов к чему-то… похожему? Или боялся, что, привязавшись к Шоте, мог однажды его потерять, а потери ещё одного близкого человека он бы точно не пережил.  
  
Тсуёши выждал время и всё-таки решил зайти спросить, нужна ли помощь. На полу валялись фото в рамках с разбитыми стеклами – их троих, лучших друзей. Сумка Хаяши наполовину собрана (или разобрана), но паковать остатки он явно не торопился.  
  
\- Вали отсюда!  
  
\- Может, помощь нужна? – спросил Эда, не рассчитывая на положительный ответ. – Хаяши…  
  
\- Я сказал, вали отсюда! Видеть тебя не хочу! – замахнулся на него Шота и ударил, впервые за всё время. Видимо, злости в нём накопилось достаточно.  
  
Что ж, наверное, он это заслужил за столько лет-то. Но разве он виноват в том, что Рёта был для него всем, а Шота не может ему этого дать, как бы ни старался?! Возможно, пока не может.  
  
Ему даже почти не больно. Хаяши дышал тяжело, но взгляд его смягчился.  
  
\- Полегчало?  
  
\- Да. Куда мы едем теперь?  
  
\- В Кобе. Кошши предлагал поехать с ним, но я отказался. На поезде будет спокойней, - Эда присел, собирая в ладонь осколки. Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за улыбающегося Рёту, вызывая в груди противное давящее ощущение. – Помочь собраться?  
  
\- Я почти закончил. И, Эда… прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
  
Тсуёши, с полной ладонью острых стекляшек, посмотрел снизу вверх на Шоту, такого виноватого и потерянного, и впервые за долгое время улыбнулся тепло и искренне.  
  
\- Мы все по нему скучаем, так что всё нормально. А мне просто нужно ещё немного времени. Собирайся, я пойду что-нибудь приготовлю. Надо подкрепиться перед дорогой.  
  
Хаяши и не думал, что однажды снова увидит улыбку Эды, такую, как на старых фото, где они ещё втроём.


End file.
